


when the nights are cold(and you are the sun)

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Aguilar de Nera x Maria Fics [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at the end at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: For Anon:The night was cold, the air filled with smoke by the many fires that had been lit by the Inquisition, as two Assassins looked down into the crowded streets below them. Tonight was an auto-da-fé in the very heart of Madrid. However, things do not go as they normally do.





	when the nights are cold(and you are the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly what you wanted anon, but I hope you enjoy it.

The night was cold, the air filled with smoke by the many fires that had been lit by the Inquisition, as two Assassins looked down into the crowded streets below them. Tonight was an auto-da-fé in the very heart of Madrid.

 

The King of Aragon and the Queen of Castile sat upon their thrones. Surrounded by those of noble birth and Catholic faith, with those who enjoy watching heretics burn, and as with every move made the Templars are present. This was an odd spectacle though: an auto-da-fé performed at night, treated as a celebration or a festival. It was unlike anything Maria had witnessed before and that was exactly why they had been sent out.

Something was being planned amongst the throngs of people in such fine garb and mask. Food like this wasn't wasted near the winter months either, yet it was being paraded around as if the open city was a market. 

 _'They are celebrating something,'_ Maria thought before pulling away from the dust covered windows. The smoke had begun to burn her throat from the fires below. 

 

"I do not like this clothing." Aguilar complained as he tried adjusting his hidden blade against the forearms of the noble clothing she had stolen for him. They had been illequpted for this mission even for the information that had been given to them. Stealing clothing from someone who perhaps wouldn't notice had been their best bet, or at least it had been in Agulair's favor. 

Unfortunately for her, the dress she had found that fit was that of a Moor, and if it raised suspicion then she would definitely end up being the next one to burn. The cloth was gold with golden design, her black belt sat around her midsection, and perhaps the worst part of it was the low cut. Her bonds were showing, influence from the Moors, that would end with this mission turning on them. "I do not want to hear your complaints novice." Maria snapped back. Narrowing her eyes at Aguilar and his  _Aragon_ influenced clothing. 

Tying back the silk ribbon of her mask she curled the ribbons against her hair which she had braided against the back of her scalp in a desperate attempt to appear to how the ladies in Castile wore their hair. 

"You need to unbraid your hair, Aguilar, brush it back. Those braids are not worn by men in Aragon."

Aguilar scoffed, narrowing his brown eyes down at the leathers mask she had snatched for him. "I do not like this mission." With stubborn reluctance he removed the worn leather that he had to pull his hair back from his face. "I would have preferred you beating me with a spear repeatedly."

Maria grinned taking the mask from his lap before tying it for him with deft fingers. "We can do that tomorrow morning if you wish _novice._ "

His expression contorted as if she had burned him, "Last time I fell asleep and didn't awaken for two days."

"Let's complete this then, shall we?"

* * *

The last time Maria had been to a celebration like this one she had been in her youth when she was novice herself. The threats that those in Andalucia had faced were nothing more than the sparks that would lead to the heightening of the Inquisition. Aguilar stayed close to her side as they stepped further out from the alley that they had come from. 

"Torquemada is here. Standing next to Ferdinand and Isabelle." Aguilar whispered against her ear. Directing her gaze past the throngs of celebrates dancing and closer toward the fires burning for the  _auto-d's-fé._ The King and Queen were surrounded by their soldiers and Torquemada was no less guarded by Templars. "I do not see Ojeda." Her novice added, eyes darting around them and the Templar Knights that they could pick from the crowds. "That does not mean that he is not here."

Taking his hand, she lead him towards the edge of the crowd, "Dance with me."

For a moment she thought he was going to protest until she felt an arm wrap around her. In a quick gesture he had them move into the throngs of people, shielding her from any eyes that might notice their less-than-traditional appearance. "You are better dancing than you are fighting. Even for an old man." Maria commented, keeping a respectable distance between him. The last person she had danced with was the last one she wanted to run into here, least of all with Aguilar in toll. 

"I will take that as a compliment. The Brotherhood could use someone to lighten them up." His jolly tone had been unexpected if not bitter, yet Maria knew his reasoning behind every word. The Brotherhood, the Templars, are nothing more than an occult, something that would be frowned upon by anyone raised to be a free-thinker as Aguilar had. Devotion to the Creed was not his strong suit. A flaw, by Bennedicto and the rest of the Brotherhood standards. 

"I miss this normalcy even if it is not my own."  _Even if it is by people who are intent to destroy those who do not agree with them._ To say such a thing almost made her feel guilty with how much truth was in it. When Maria had stopped being a novice she had lost the normalcy her father had been kind enough to grant her. Aguilar had a normal life for his entirety in the village of Nerha with his family and the one he had made. "We can dance more often then. In your study--with or without blades--I'm sure it can be no less different."

Maria scoffed, "Perhaps it would be warmer. Even with all of this fire I am getting more smoke than heat." Brown eyes cut down at her for the first time and she could feel his hands curl around her; pulling her closer to him if she placed more thought into it. 

"You are the sun to me, Maria. Always the sun even in this cold night you are warm." His words made her feel as if he had punched her in her gut. Perhaps she was looking too deeply into it, he was her novice after all, and she his mentor, but somewhere she knew that would only be a lie.

 _"For the Creed, Aguilar."_ She reminded him before grabbing his jaw tightly in her hand. Their bodies stopped, surrounded by dancers, as she watched his throat bob, his gaze forced to look down at her. Maria kissed him, feeling his warm lips crush her own, as any care she had left her very being until the moment she pulled away finally came.

_"I love you more than I should my novice."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maria's Dress:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f9/2f/83/f92f83f87d47b7913c6079cffde20206--sand-game-game-of-thrones-costumes.jpg
> 
> Maria's Mask:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d1/40/e0/d140e06ace74da6cb3c12abe0798b265--masquerade-halloween-costumes-halloween-masks.jpg
> 
> Aguilar's Clothing:  
> https://static1.squarespace.com/static/52fc05c9e4b08fc45bd99090/534eda0ce4b09b70f38e440f/534eda0de4b0bf8f552339e7/1397677302061/s4-ep2-ephome-gallery11-2400x1350.jpg
> 
> Aguilar's Mask:  
> http://www.successcreations.com/v/vspfiles/photos/A-2236BR-2.jpg
> 
> Finding clothing from this era in Spain, for this specific region, was literally impossible for Google to give me. Thank the beauty that is Game of Thrones for giving me costumes. 
> 
> I love the idea of Maria calling Aguilar 'her novice' in a more affectionate way than a mentor should. Then the idea for Aguilar calling Maria his 'Sun' came to me when I pictured Maria wearing the golden dress and mask I found for her.


End file.
